


Past Midnight

by ohelrond



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, less porny than i usually write what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: Fluff without plot. James and Thomas enjoy some senseless pillow talk. Very short, very plotless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ivanna! !

The candle burned brightly on the nightstand, flickering and casting long shadows outwards. Curtains across the window hid from sight the now quiet Whitehall, the occasional carriage trotting by that broke the silence of London at midnight. Still glowing slightly, the fireplace emitted heat that barely reached an ornate chair placed in the far corner of the room that creaked now and again as its occupants moved, and quiet sighs rose up towards the high ceiling.

Hands were soft, gliding over skin smoothly and gently, kisses loving for a time. The fair haired man, the taller of the two, cradled the other in his lap and held him close, his lips on freckled shoulders and flushed cheeks and hands pressing into firm hips and strong back and the red-headed man relaxed against him. Then kisses became sharp with lips and tongues and teeth and the couple, still locked in a tight embrace, pulled one another to the grand bed. The lieutenant’s pale and dotted skin was such a pretty sight against soft sheets and his gentleman stood over him to press into him, to look over him. Their eyes met as one sank into the other and the sailor let out the cry of his lover’s name.

The candle flickered and burned low as outside, the moon moved across the sky.

* * *

 

Thomas had opened the curtains to let in the light from the street and the sky in after they lost the light of the candle. It always seemed such a waste to have James in such a state and to not be able to see him. He stood at the window and looked out to the south, down Whitehall to where he would be in the morning with his father. It was two different worlds, really, here and there. Home and away. Even James seemed different as he straddled Thomas’ two worlds, but that was to be expected. Besides, he did it so beautifully.

“Come back to bed,” came a sleepy grunt.

Thomas turned around and the corner of his mouth rose in a half smile. James was sprawled out on the bed, blankets thrown over his strong body and eyes half closed. One hand was extended in a call to him, a call that Thomas heeded. James always slept better than he did. Thomas slid in between the sheets and pressed himself against his lover to wrap his arms around him and James curled into him. Surely he would never let him go.

“What would you do in Nassau?” James murmured after a time. His head had found its place on a strong chest, fingers walking their way up and down the lines they found there.

Thomas ran his hands through red hair and watched it shine when it slipped over his skin like silk. “You know what I would-“

“Not like that,” James interrupted, his voice a quiet murmur. Thomas could hear the smile in his words. “If you were there. If you lived there, worked there. What would you do then?”

“I don’t really know,” came Thomas’ reply, and he smiled too. He shifted slightly, propping himself up on pillows to watch his hands in James’ hair. “What would you do?”

“I think I would find a house. A small house, nothing like this one, nor any home of any governor. A simple house, one to make a home. Away from the town. With a garden, somewhere to grow things maybe.”

Thomas let out a quiet laugh through his nose. “That sounds very quaint, my love. I can see the appeal. Would I live there too?”

“We would live there, all of us. Miranda would like the garden, wouldn’t she?”

“Indeed she would.” Thomas pressed a gentle kiss to James’ temple and James pulled himself a little closer to him. “But would we not need a larger house for guests?”

“Of course,” James replied through a yawn. “You would have the governor’s house too.”

“Oh?”

James turned his head to look at him and smile sleepily. “You would make a fine governor. You’d make a fine king, too.”

“King of Nassau?”

“A king of pirates,” James chuckled even as his eyes grew heavy and voice low.

“Of reformed pirates,” Thomas reminded him gently.

“Yes, that too.”

Silence fell over them again, a comfortable silence. Thomas felt so safe in it. With James in his arms, soft pillows behind his head, and warm blankets atop them, the world had never seemed so secure. He kissed the top of his head and rested his cheek against it. “I think I know what I would do now.”

“Mhm?”

Thomas smiled at the sound of James nearing sleep. “I would learn to paint. And I would paint you. I would capture every part of you, every freckle, every hair.

“You talk nonsense,” came the thick reply, James so close to sleep he could barely form words.

Thomas chuckled again and let his hands stroke up and down his partner’s back. “I would paint you so that even when we are apart, I could still look upon your face. Every day I live without seeing your face, without touching you, tasting you… it is a day of grey.”

He was answered with a deep breath, in, and out. James slept soundly now, his head resting on Thomas’ chest. Thomas’ hands continued their journey across James’ back as his own eyes closed. Come morning, they were still holding the other close.  


End file.
